Cute as Raspberry Pie
by RazzmicBerry
Summary: Just a short quip of the long and uninteresting story I will get around to typing eventually. Raspberry Rave (OC) gets distracted easily, ends up with a new critter, Planned on being my OCxThunderlane. This'll get better at some point, I promise


In the small town of Ponyville, just a mile from the well-known Sweet Apple Acres, lived Raspberry Rave. She was a light purple Pegasus with a short cropped hot-pink mane and beautiful turquoise eyes. "Oh for Celestia's sake, where did I put that trowel?" she muttered to herself. She had been trotting around the fields for a while now, searching intently for her one missing trowel. She was supposed to have started planting her crop of raspberries an hour ago, and she was beginning to lose her patience.

"Whatever, I can do this tomorrow. I'd better go into town and see if I can buy a new one- these have to be planted ASAP." Raspberry trotted back to her ranch house, grabbing her light blue saddlebag and a few bits, and rushed out the front door. Spreading her wings in mid-run, she lifted upwards and off to town.

It was beautiful Spring day- birds were chirping and flying in every direction, gathering extra sticks for their nests, and food for their newly hatched young. The ponies down on the earth were wandering about, having polite conversations about nature and such. Raspberry felt inclined to tilt her head back and breathed in the warm air with delight.

"Ahh!" she exhaled happily. "Such nice weather!" Raspberry Rave was always excited about the weather. Nice weather meant healthy plants, and healthy plants made everypony happy. She had gotten so wrapped up in the wonderful smells, she nearly crashed straight into Fluttershy. They both gasped and swerved to avoid collision.

"Oh my gosh, Fluttershy, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, and-"  
"No no no, _I'M_ the one who should be sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way..!" Fluttershy stuttered. The two ponies didn't know each other very well- Fluttershy was always meek and quiet, while Raspberry Rave was quite the opposite- loud and rambunctious. Raspberry glanced down and saw the yellow and pink pony with something odd and spiky on her back.

"Uh... do you mind me asking what you've got there?" she asked curiously.  
Fluttershy was startled for a moment. She began to slowly drop her head down to reveal the small critter on her back.  
"Oh wow! Is that a hedgehog?" The yellow mare nodded slightly. She turned to check on her prickly friend, to make sure her wasn't totally traumatized by the near disaster.  
"Um, yes, actually. You see, he was, well, abandoned. And I couldn't possibly have left him all by himself-" with a slight pause "- so I told him I would take him home with me." Her face became dim. "But I feel terrible that I told him that- I don't have any room at my house right now, and I don't know if I can trust anypony else to take care of him- he's really sensitive..."

Raspberry's eyes widened.

"Can I maybe take him off your hooves? I have a pet ferret at home already, I'm sure the two of them would be okay to live together." Raspberry adored small animals, and she knew she could handle many at a time.  
Fluttershy looked down, contemplating the offer.  
"... well, I'd like to see your house before I do anything like that. Just to make sure he'll be happy, you know? If that's okay..."  
The pink Pegasus was ready to do flips in midair.  
"Sure, we can go right now!" She dashed off towards her house, only to slow down moments later, realizing how slow Fluttershy was flying.  
"He has a delicate stomach," she softly muttered with a smile.

"Well, after the inspection of this home, I, Fluttershy, give you my stamp of approval to own this Hedgehog." Fluttershy was so adorable when she acted all official. Raspberry was giggling with delight and the sight of her newly owned pet playing with her ferret, Smock.

"Thanks again Fluttershy- you're welcome to stop in any time to see how he's doing!" she called after the yellow pony as her outline disappeared into the sunset. With a happy sigh, she shut her door, floated into her bedroom, and dropped onto her bed.

_'Was I supposed to do something?'_  
_'Why was I in town today...?'_

_..._

**"GAH!"**

Raspberry buried her face into the pillow, and with an irritated grunt, she turned off her light.  
"I'll go into town tomorrow..."


End file.
